Security systems are widely used to protect property and for personal safety. Security systems generally include a control panel, which controls the overall operation of the system, one or more keypads for user access to the system, and various detectors and sensors.
Security systems may generate an alarm in response to any number of events, such as unauthorized entry, fire, a medical emergency, or manual alarm activation. Further, a security system may be associated with a service that remotely monitors the status of the security system. Thus, if the security system generates an alarm, a notification signal may be transmitted via a wired and/or wireless communications link to a central station. Upon receiving the notification signal, security service personnel at the central station may attempt to contact the property owner (i.e., the party at the secured location) to verify the alarm. If it is appropriate to do so, the security service personnel may, upon confirmation of the alarm, contact an emergency response agency (e.g., the police department, the fire department, or an emergency medical team, etc.).
Security systems have therefore enhanced the ability of homeowners and businesses to monitor their premises and to protect against break-ins and the crimes that can accompany them (e.g., theft, damage to property, assault and battery, stalking, intrusion into privacy, etc.).